


Senior Grom

by CDKim



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDKim/pseuds/CDKim
Summary: Ever since they were freshmen, Luz and Amity attended Grom together, before it had only been as friends but Amity hopes to change that for their Senior Grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Gus & Willow Park
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Senior Grom

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own The Owl House or any of its characters. I also don’t own any of the songs I kinda copyrighted ;)
> 
> Every cartoon character that’s being naughty in this story is of legal consenting age, it was way less gross to write it that way. Have fun and thx for reading.

Ever since they were freshmen, Luz and Amity attended Grom together before it had only been as friends but Amity hopes to change that for their Senior Grom.  
"Hey Luz, can I ask you something?" Amity asked, as she stares red faced at her crush and best friend Luz Noceda.  
"You can ask me anything!" Luz stated, factually with a slight smirk on her face.  
"Well I..I...I wanted to ask you to go to Grom with me?" Amity was finally able to eek out before feeling as if she'd pass out. Though this feeling wasn't new to the young witch, she always felt awkward around Luz.  
"Of course I'll go to Grom with you, Amity. We always go together, ya goof ball!" Luz says grinning.  
Before Amity could clarify her actual intent, the bell screamed loudly signifying the next class was about to start.  
"Oh I gotta go, see ya later Amity!" Luz said, as she darted off to potions class.  
As soon as Amity was sure Luz was out of sight she turn towards her locker so she could bang her head against it. It must have upset the locker monster because the intimidating teeth creature inhaled the green haired witch, waist deep in one big gulp! Amity didn't even bother to struggle, as she felt she deserved the punishment for being so gutless in once again not admitting her true feeling towards Luz. Just as she'd decided to spend the rest of the day stuck in her locker, she felt someone pulling on her by both her ankles to help free her but before she could protest the assistance, the locker monster opened its mouth sending Amity and her savior crashing to the floor.  
"Oww, are you ok?" Amity asked rubbing her elbow, as she turned towards her helpful hero. Her eyes widening only slightly, as she saw who it was.  
"Oh hey Willow." The green haired witch said as she helped the smaller witch to her feet.  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks but I'd be better if you'd grow a pair of bulbs and finally tell Luz how you feel about her.  
All Amity could do was stare at Willow in shock. She'd thought she hid her feelings from everyone so well but obviously not. 'If Willow can tell can everyone tell, oh shit can Luz tell.' The thought drenched Amity in a dizzy nauseating dread. So much so she'd almost forgotten she was in the middle of a conversation with someone.  
"I..I...I don't know what you're talking about?" Was all Amity could think to say, then feeling instant shame for lying to her friend.  
"Oh don't BS me Amity. I'm both you and Luz's friend and I can tell when one or both of you have a crush on someone. I've kept quiet for this long in hopes you'd admit it to her yourself but its become quite apparent you need help." Willow spat out with gusto.  
Still all Amity could do was stare at Willow in disbelief. It seems Luz's friendship has benefited others, just as much as it has Amity because there was no way Willow would've had the confidence and conviction to talk to anyone in such a way. And Amity would've been proud of her if she'd been able to feel anything other then absolute gay panic at the moment. Willow took pity on her by breaking the silence.  
"It's ok Amity, I have a idea to help you both. Leave it to me!" Willow said grinning, as she left Amity standing in the hallway, red faced and gawking in disbelief at what just occurred.

*****************

"HEY, WILLOW!" Amity yelled a bit to loudly across the quad after the final scream bell rang out. But it was to late the young witch flew off alongside her boyfriend and mutual companion Gus. Amity couldn't help but smile for the adorable couple, for they really deserved one another.  
Though her smile faded for not catching up to Willow before she left. She knew she could trust her to keep her secret because apparently she had for this long. But the thought of exposure made her feel smaller then failing a class. Still she kept having to reassure herself as she flew home, that Willow was a good witch and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Amity spent the entire flight home wondering in what way Willow was planning to help her admit her feeling towards Luz the human. She was picturing all sorts of scenarios in which she'd tell Luz she loved her, then she'd flash to Luz rejecting her while everyone pointed and laughed in her face. Amity was so distracted she almost flew right into the side of Blight Manor but she quickly evaded the situation and landed gracefully. She breathed a sigh of relief as she dismounted and walked towards the doors of her house.

As her mind once again began to wonder, she looked up to open the door of the manor but before she could open it, she noticed a note hanging there by some sort of sticky, shiny strip? It read,  
Amity  
Please meet me on the Grudgby field.  
'How odd?' Amity thought. 'Oh well it must be Willow deciding her way of outing her/ telling Luz how she feels. Either way its going to be awful.' Amity said to herself as she turned around and flew towards the Grudgby field to meet 'Willow'.  
Amity landed and headed towards the field. The sun was starting to set, so it was a bit hard for her to see as she climbed into the stands in search for 'Willow'.  
"Willow where are you already?" Just as Amity was about to turn around and leave..Fire erupted center field....

*********************

As Amity was about to go into defense mode, she noticed the shape of the fire, it was a heart! 'What the hell is going on?' Amity thought as she scanned the field. She walked down the stairs, once closer she realized there was a person next to the fire, in fact causing the fire?  
Amity squinted then focused in on the figured. She noticed the shape was female, First she thought 'Willow' but no she was much more alluring with that she knew right then who it was,  
"Luz," Amity said aloud while breathless.  
"Hi Amity I see you found my note, I was afraid the tape would blow off!" Luz said loud enough for Amity to hear her at such distance.  
"Umm yeah I found it but what..umm...does it..I mean...ahh why are you...are we,  
Amity couldn't finish her sentence even if she knew how because before she could continue Luz cut her off by throwing one of her paper spells in the center of the huge fire heart. The middle erupted in letters one by one finally saying in the hearts center....  
LUZ  
+  
AMITY

Amity stood stunned, her mouth hung gaping in just pure disbelief. After what seemed like a eternity, she regained at least partial function of her senses. As Amity let the scene sink in once more, she tried to piece everything together, while random thoughts raced through her mind, 'Willow must have told Luz my feelings towards her?'...'It's the only plausible explanation!'....'Still though why would Luz do all this?'..... 'There's no possible way she could reciprocate her fee,  
"Amity get out of your head and please join me down here." Luz said, breaking Amity out of her regular negative thoughts.  
"Okay." Was all Amity could manage to squeak out, as her face turned her typical shade of maroon.  
Her eyes quickly transfixed on her shoes, as she head down the stadium stairs, though the Banshees team gate and onto then across the field. Once Luz's shoes came into view, Amity's gaze slowly creeped up Luz's body before finally meeting her eyes.  
"Did Willow tell you?" Amity said without thinking first.  
"Huh?" Luz eyes and heart fell at the mention of a third party in what she thought was a intimate moment.  
Amity instantly regretted her question the instant she saw the hurt it caused in Luz's eyes.  
"I'm sorry Luz I didn't mean anything by it, I always say the wrong thing when I'm around you, You just make me so nervous andddd....  
Luz couldn't take it any longer, she cut Amity off mid-sentence once more, this time not with words but with a kiss. The green haired witch mind went blank, she could do nothing but melt into the kiss. Both hoping the moment would last forever. Luz felt Amity begin to relax so she slowly slipped her tongue into her partners opening mouth. This action rewarded her with a deep moan from the young witch.

***********************

While neither wanted to they both simultaneously pulled apart. As they each struggled to regain their breath and composure, Luz reach over to take Amity's hand in hers. The youngest Blight looked at Luz's hand in her own and the scene almost brought a tear to her eye. 'Was this even happening?' She thought but quickly dismissed any doubt as Luz's opposite hand reached up to Amity's chin to pull her line of sight to meet her own.  
"I don't know what you was talking about but I haven't even seen Willow today. I just couldn't wait any longer for you to admit your feelings for me, I finally had to just tell ya how I feel myself so I thought I'd just show ya. Amity I heart you." Luz managed to get all out in what to her felt like one breath.  
Amity was sporting once again her classic look of blushing and internal insecurities but she quickly pushed all her usual doubts aside. I don't know, was she was gaining some of her companions confidence or maybe she was just growing some of her own, as her true friend Willow suggested earlier? Either way she used it to further Luz hold into a full on hug, then sinking into yet another magical kiss. Each of them starting to gain more courage with one another along the way, by exploring each others bodies.  
Only reluctantly separating for much needed air. Both young woman still breathing heavy, became transfixed on one another eyes, each searching for what they both needed to find simultaneously, love. They used this wonderful knowledge to turn into a spontaneous eruption of giggles.  
"Luz will you go to Senior Grom with me, as my girlfriend?" Amity blurted out but this time with no regrets.  
"I'd be honored, Amity Blight." Luz said, with a flirtatious grin on her face, as she pulled her new girlfriend into another passionate kiss.

*******************

It was the night of Senior Grom. Amity rented a magically enchanted drawn carriage and bought a new dress. It still was composed of her signature colors of black with little pink lace flowers sewed around the bottom. It was simple but beautiful and Amity looked amazing in it.  
As she pulled up to The Owl House to pick up her prom date Luz Noceda. She still couldn't believe her fortune of having someone so wonderful in her life. She sighed with content as she leaped from the carriage to fetch her girlfriend. 'That owl tube better not mess up my outfit.' Amity thought to herself, as she walk towards the door.  
"You look hootiful." Hooty said sincerely above Amity head even before she could knock on the door.  
"Thank you." Amity quickly said, feeling embarrassed for judgment towards the animal entryway.  
Hooty smiled as he opened up to let the young witch inside. Amity thanked him once more before he called out to Eda to let her know a visitor has arrived.  
"Hey kid, how's it going?" Eda said as she appeared from around the corner eating a apple.  
"Umm, I'm fine thanks." Amity squeaked out.  
"Well that's good. I'd hate for you to not be fine." Eda croaked out, in her husky voice, as she eyed the young witch up and down.  
Amity's eyes narrowed and shifted uncomfortably as she stood in the living room of the Owl House, waiting patiently for her Grom date. While Eda stood before her crunching on her apple.  
"What do you mean?" Amity asked though she already knew the answer, Eda was going to read her the rules of engagement in going out with Luz and Amity was going to let her without any arguments or protests because she knew Luz was worth it.  
"Don't get cute kid. You know what I'm talking about. I want Luz returned in the exact same condition she left here in. New but slightly off! You hear me, kid? Or Else!!!" Eda threatened, as she squeezed the rest of her remaining apple in her hand. Obliterating it, sending pieces and juice flying towards Amity, signifying one final threat against her.  
Amity eyes widened from the scene. She already knew Eda was crazy but damn. She basically just threatened her life. Then she guest it was no different then any other parent on Grom night. She was just trying to keep Luz safe and Amity respected that. So she just nodded her head towards Eda before saying,  
"Yes ma'am. I'll treat Luz with the love and respect she deserves."  
"Thata girl!" Eda said smiling once more as she slapped the younger witch on her shoulder.  
She was about to cry out in minor pain from the slap but before she could, Luz emerged from around the corner. Amity's eyes widened once more, this time from the beautiful young woman standing before her. Luz face reddened from the drooling Amity in front of her. But Amity couldn't help but stare in wonderment at the sight before her. Luz was wearing a beautiful white sparkled sequin evening gown, that almost reached to the floor.  
Still all Amity could do was stare speechless in shock. 'Was this goddess really waiting for her? How could she possibly deserve someone so amazing? Why would see even wan...'  
"Are you ready?" Luz asked, breaking Amity out of her negative thoughts once more.  
"Oh yeah!" Amity quickly said with more vigor then intended not realizing Eda was still standing there.  
"Hmm." Eda huffed before continued to say,  
"Well you two stand over by the mantle for a picture."  
Eda took a few snaps for the album then gave Luz a huge hug before turning towards Amity once more.  
"Now remember our little talk tonight kid." Eda said hushed, as Luz fetched her jacket and bag.  
"I'll remember!" Amity rushed to say as she helped Luz put on her jacket.  
"What was that about?" Luz asked with a small grin on her face.  
"Oh nothing." Amity quickly said, as she brushed the remaining bits of apple off her dress.  
"Opps I forgot my hat!" Luz said as she spun around grabbing a black top hat off the coat rack and put it on.  
"That really completes the ensemble." Amity said in playful flirtatious tone.  
Which caused Luz face to redden once more as they both exited the Owl House and climbed in the back of the awaiting carriage.  
***********************  
They held each other close the entire ride there, whispering sweet nothing's in one another's ear, only pulling apart as they near Hexside. The enchanted carriage came to a stop in front of the red carpeted entryway. Amity leaped from the coach at a ridiculously embarrassing speed, all in order to take Luz by her hand and assist her out of the carriage. The touching gesture ignited a unfamiliar sensation inside the human witch, she didn't understand it but wanted nothing more then to explore it.  
The thought left her as Amity hooked arms to lead them inside the school. Their eyes widened as they stepped through the huge double doors. For the school had been magically transformed into a beautiful Under The Sea theme which made Luz smiled to herself as she thought, 'It seems the Grom committee took my theme suggestion to heart.' She smiled once more as they both turn to see Willow and Gus waving them over to join them at their table.  
"Hey guys you both look amazing!" Luz said, as Willow stood to hug the couple.  
"Hello, thanks." Gus said muffled as he shoved more appetizers into his mouth.  
"Babe take it easy, their serving dinner later!" Willow whispered in Gus's ear.  
"I can't help it baby you make me ravenous when you're around." Gus said smiling still with food in his mouth.  
His admission caused the table to laugh wildly and Willow's face to blush bright enough to illuminate the room. She got him back though, by growing vines all over the remaining food on his plate.  
"Ok ok, sorry baby! Shall we dance? Gus apologized as he stood to take Willow by the hand.  
She accepted by taking his hand in hers and leading them away from the table, leaving the other couple there alone. The girls sat in uncomfortable silence before Amity broke it by saying,  
"Umm wo..would you care to dance Luz?"  
"Of course I want dance with you, I wanna do everything with you Amity." Luz said, whispering the last bit into her ear before delicately kissing right below it.  
The action caused Amity to moan adventitiously and Luz to smile in triumph.  
"Come on lets boogie!" Luz yelled as she dragged her partner along behind her.  
The band was hopping and the joint was popping, as they played the most popular songs. Songs like Witches like Witches, Dancing With A Goblin and of course Upper West Hexside. As a slow one came on, both witches looked a bit panicked until Luz's confidence kicked it and she wrapped her long arms around Amity's neck, pulling her flush against her. Thus causing her to yelp in surprise but passing it off as a laugh instead, as she enveloped Luz in her arms.  
They held each other like that the rest of the night, even when dinner was served. Which worked out because Gus ate both there meals but neither of them minded one bit. Amity's hands began to explore her partners body, as she reached her ass, it was Luz's turn to gasp in surprise and perhaps arousal. Amity smirked as she started trailing sweet little kisses down her neck.  
"Amity!" Was all Luz could manage to say through her muffled moans  
"Hmm?" Amity sensually whispered in Luz's ear before resuming her assault on her more then willing participant.  
This continued for some time, they couldn't even tell you how long their little make out session lasted because they lost track of time themselves. I'm sure they would have gone on like that the entire night but Principal Bump come along and seperated them with a ice spell instantly cooling them down, steam emanating off them both as proof.  
"If you two witches can't act like ladies then you might as well leave." Principal Bump said in a huff.  
As Luz was about to retort, Amity cut her off before she could continue,  
"Yes Principal Bump, we were just leaving anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luz's eyes narrowed towards her girlfriend as she shook her head a bit, questioning her response but before she could object Amity grabbed her by her hand and lead them out of Senior Grom and into one of the schools deserted corridors. Just as Luz was about to ask what they were doing, Amity pushed her against someone's lockers and began kissing her passionately. All Luz could do was moan into Amity's mouth as a response. Both witches exploring each others bodies once more, this time in private.  
Just as Amity's hand was inching it's way underneath Luz's dress, they hear foot steps and giggling approaching fast. They both grunt in frustration about to flea the scene, when a door appears out of nowhere. Both young witches smile mischievously as they say 'Room of Necessity' simultaneously. Each of them already knowing the rooms purpose, of appearing to those in true need of privacy, transforming itself into whatever the witch or wizard needs.  
They know this because this isn't exactly their first time in utilizing this magical room. Yes, the young couple had snuck in there a few times before just to fool around. This time, as they walked in the room, it looked completely different? Before the room only had a few couches and lamps, looking very much like a typical human living room. This time the room converted itself into what they first thought was a dungeon?  
Amity took Luz by the hand about to prepare for danger, then about a hundred candles lit all at once, illuminating the room. Sending a audible inhale from both witch, not from the candles, but from the huge king size bed in the middle of the room. I guess the Room of Necessity assumed the bed was necessary.  
"We can go if you want." Amity said, already about to lead them both from the room.  
Luz didn't budge from where she stood. She reached over and took Amity by her hand and lead them over to the enormous bed.  
"Okay, I don't know what to do from here." Luz confessed, awkwardly giggling, lowering her stare to her feet, about to release her grasp on Amity's hand.  
The youngest Blight had other plans, acting quickly by grabbing her beloveds hand. Then reaching up to her chin with her other hand to bring Luz's eyes to meet her own. While not breaking eye contact, Amity drew a small Spell Circle right in front of Luz mouth. The puzzled human was about to question the unfamiliar spell before Amity cut her off saying,  
"It's alright Luz, I've got you." Punctuating the Bonding Spell, with a passionate kiss.  
They melted into each other's arms, moaning one another's names between kisses. Once Amity felt Luz start to further relax, her tongue began to explore her parners mouth. She was trying with all her powers to take it slow and Luz's could sense her hesitation. To protest the pause Luz broke their kiss before Amity could question her motive, the human pushed her down on the bed.  
"It's alright, I've got you." Luz said smirking.  
"Oh you want to be a funny do you?" Amity quickly retorted before pulling Luz on top of her.  
They rolled around the bed, trading kisses and erotic promises. Their tongues as intertwined as their arms. Dancing like this for sometime only separating to breath. Amity's eyes searched Luz's once more before one final consent to continue any further. Luz gave it by whispering,  
"Can you help me take off my dress?"  
Amity lungs dried, as her entire air supply escaped her body from her girlfriends simple question only able to squeak out a simple,  
"Alright." Saying still breathless and uneven.  
Luz stood once more, took off the Converse shoes she was wearing before turning around so Amity could unzip her dress. The young Blight climbed off the bed, unbalanced by her view and almost falling of the bed because of it but she quickly recovered and stood up. She put her hand on Luz's hips, pulling her back against her front. Then started placing gentle kisses up and down her partners neck, behind her ear, in her ear.  
"Amity please take off my dress." Luz begged, breaking their session once more.  
Amity vision blurred from her lovers plea. Her hands rushing to unzip Luz's dress, only by chance not ripping it. Then watching it fall from her partners shoulders, as she eyed her red lace bra and panty set, her knees weakening at the sight of her beauty. Amity stood there staring like a fool before Luz cleared her throat to say,  
"Do you want help to take off your dress?" Luz tried to say in her sexiest voice before seductively biting her lip.  
Her allure more then worked on Amity, as it made her fall into her goofy trance once again before rectifying herself with her reply of,  
"Umm...my dress...umm slips over my head." She stammered red faced.  
'Ugh real smooth Amity.' She thought to herself before slipping her dress up to her shoulders, only to get stuck. Now she stood before her partner with her lower half exposed and her head, arms and neck covered and bound in her dress. Amity couldn't be more embarrassed but Luz felt quite different, for it was her turn to be beguiled from her lovers magnificence.  
"A little help." Amity asked, finally conceding defeat after wrestling with her indestructible Grom dress.  
"Not quite yet, my love. I'm enjoying the view to much." Luz said grinning, as she eyed her girlfriend up and down.  
Amity was about to protest until she felt Luz's hands come in contact with her body, roaming every part of her naked skin. Making her realize Luz was standing behind her now because she felt her lift up her black sports bra, entangling it along with her dress. Her hands coming to rest on both of Amity's breast, as Luz started immaturely fondling them but Amity didn't mind her clumsiest one bit, in fact it was turning her on more. Luz's confidence intensified with everyone of Amity's moans.  
Eventually becoming brave enough to lower her hands further down Amity's body. Brushing her ribs, lightly caressing her abs, squeezing her hip bones, briefly pausing before one hand inched inside of Amity's fuchsia colored boxers, while the other firmly groped her breast once again. The youngest Blight loudly gasp in shock from Luz's newly found sexual confidence but continued gasping because of what Luz was now doing with her fingers. The Human's finger circled Amity's clit, keeping steady rhythm, her other hand started massaging her breast.  
Luz started placing kisses all over the back of Amity's neck but as soon as Amity's heavy breathing evolved into massive moans, Luz's kisses progressed into bites and hickeys.  
"Please Luz!" Amity moaned, not giving a shit exposing any weaknesses in begging for what she want slash needs, badly.  
Luz's paused to smile against Amity's neck but continued slowly circling her clit before deciding to tease her further by saying,  
"What baby do you want me to stop?" Luz started to pull her hand away from Amity's now very wet pussy.  
"Don't you dare." Amity croaked hoarsely but still managed to scream.  
Luz laughed out loud before releasing her hold to spin Amity around to become face to face, well face to dress. Which Luz rectified in one swift motion, pulling off Amity's Grom dress along with her sports bra and discarding it next to her own. As Amity's adjusted to the dim lighting, their eyes locked once again, concurrently causing them both to unite in another deep fervid kiss. Amity couldn't take it anymore and decided to take over.  
While still maintaining the kiss, she started slowly moving Luz backwards towards the bed. Once the human felt the soft silk sheets on the back of her knee, she instinctively lower herself onto the bed, bringing Amity down on top of her. The action causing both girls to smile, still not breaking their kiss. Then Luz bit down hard on Amity's lower lip causing her to loudly moan into her lovers mouth.  
"I know you're already wearing very little but the bra and panties has to go." Amity stated and not asked,  
As she drew another small circle in the air, the human's undergarments disappeared in a instant with a puff of smoke. Before Luz could comment or think Amity hovered on top of her, their faces closes enough to feel each others hot uneven breathing.  
"Are you ready?" Amity gently whispered in her girlfriends ear in almost a beg.  
Just as Luz nodded in consent, Amity pushed two fingers deep inside her causing her to cry out. Her arousal mixed only with slight pain, as her womanhood is torn away from her partners digital penetration. The young Blight maintains speed as she pulsates her fingers in and out of her girlfriends soaking pussy. She starts rubbing the human's throbbing clit with her thumb every time she's buried deep inside her.  
At this point Luz is screaming incoherent praises in between Amity's name and a slew of obscenities. Still Amity keeps a steady speed as she pumps her fingers in and out of her lover over and over again, not stopping not slowing, just fucking her with everything she's got. With Luz panting and moaning in her face as they gaze into each others eyes, still all while Amity's digits relentlessly repeatedly pounded her soaking pussy.  
The green haired temptress decided to add further pleasure to her lover by dipping her head down to Luz's perfect tits before taking one in her mouth, sucking, tonguing and marking up every inch of Luz's body should could mouth without her hand breaking contact with her humans magnificent pussy. After some time Amity began to feel her partners walls tightening before she said,  
"Come for me, my Luz." Gently whispering in her ear as she took her other hand and interlinked it with Luz's.  
Using her suggestion, Luz came hard. Screaming 'Amity' at the top of her lungs, as she came over and over again. Uncontrollably writhing, her body still convulsing from the intense climax her partner just delivered. Her breath labored as it tried to catch itself.  
All while Amity held her close against her own naked chest, as her lover rode out the last of her orgasm. The young Blight even wrapped her long legs around Luz's body, pulling her closer just to be more near.  
"I love you Amity." Luz was finally able to pant still heavy and labored.  
Amity again gazed into Luz's eyes in order to further convey what she was about to confess,  
"From the moment we first met Luz, there was a instant connection between us. I didn't understand what it was then and as soon as I did figured it out, I was terrified to admit it, even to myself. Let alone other people and especially most of all, I couldn't admit it to you. What I'm trying to say Luz is, I've always loved you and I always will."  
Amity struggled but kept eye contact though her entire admission but was quickly wavering in the milliseconds of silence and her persistent doubts, about fall over her like it has many, many times in her past. Before she could let her reservations drag her down yet again, Luz took her by the shoulders and barrel rolled the two of them. This time leaving Luz on the top. With Amity underneath her, both shocked and aroused at the humans amazing capabilities.  
"Amity, I've always known in someway, you've had feelings towards me. Well I mean come on girl, ever since we were kids, every time we ran into each other, you turned bright red, said or did something embarrassingly foolish, then you fled the scene. Now I might just be a human, well so was Sherlock Holmes but even I could crack the code. You Liked me!" Luz finished saying with giggles.  
Amity just laid there under Luz, puzzled by both the facts that Luz already knew she's loved her all these years and also confused on who the hell Holmes was? She was about to question everything once again but was halted, by Luz's lips placed over hers, as she lovingly kissed her doubts away. Amity was in pure shock, as she laid there in utter enjoyment. She brought her arms up to pull Luz closer, holding her.  
Luz tongue slowly invaded Amity's mouth causing her to moan thus making Luz nibble down on her lovers lower lip a few times. Before taking it into her mouth to suck and lick her lips. Then moved to just behind her ear and down her neck, leaving behind a trail of kisses, bites and love marks in her love wake. As she continued to move down Amity's body, stopping as she came to her breast.  
Luz hovers, before she gorged on her girlfriends breast, taking in as much as possible, as she pawed at the other. The human witch noticing her lovers bosom fit perfectly within her hand. Before returning her full attention to Amity's tit inside her mouth. She removed it only to tongue at her perfect shaped nipple inside.  
"Oh yes Luz, just like that, please don't stop." Amity screamed without no other cares but for the task at hand.  
Luz smiled, as she switch breast, repeating the same rhythm as she did on the other. This time, for some reason she even wondered, Luz started humming with Amity's breast inside her mouth, the young Blight sighed in delight. So Luz decided to move to her nipple and huskily hum against it, causing Amity to loudly moan. The humans eyes widened, puzzled at the own arousal she was causing, she decided to investigate further.  
With that Luz sat up, looping her thumbs inside Amity's only remaining garment, her fuchsia boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion before she threw them somewhere unknown. Again, Amity was about to doubt but all was lost, as Luz firmly licked, bottom to top, pausing slightly to focus on her clit.  
"Fuck Luz." Amity bellowed, as her eyes rolled back into head.  
Thrilled by her reaction, Luz repeated the motion. This time focusing more attention on Amity's clit. She decided to try what she did earlier on the young witches tits. Luz put her lips around Amity's clit and started humming.  
"Yes! Fuck me Luz!" Amity yelled, even louder the before and not giving a damn if someone heard.  
Luz becoming more self-assured in her oral abilities with each scream in between breaths, emanating from Amity. Though she found it very hard to focus, each time her name was moaned in pleasure from the green haired witch. It aroused her more then words could ever explain, so she tried to not even hear it. She focused instead on the small rectangular patch of green hair just above Amity's now soaking wet pussy, as she continued to gently hum against her clit.  
Neither of them could hardly take it any longer. Luz lifted Amity's legs in the air and rested them against her shoulders. Amity didn't have time to be embarrassed by the awkward angle of her legs wrapped around Luz's head because the forward human buried her face in Amity's pussy. This time she tongued much faster, making sure she hit Amity's clit with her nose every time she licked up.  
She started humming during the tonguing once again, picking up speed with this action as well, by humming so hard her lips vibrated against Amity's pussy. This making the youngest Blight's entire body shiver in ecstasy. Luz's couldn't take her build up any longer, she dipped her hand down her own body before reaching her pussy and started touching herself. Amity almost came from this sight alone but Luz wouldn't let her yet.  
"Please Luz. I need to come so bad!" Amity implored  
But Luz just continued to perform cunnilingus on Amity, her hand assaulting herself. She brought her other hand up between the young witches legs and while her mouth focused on her clit alone, her lips violently vibrating against it. She took her hand and painstakingly slowly inched two digits inside the other witches quivering pussy. Amity started writhing in further pleasure.  
Luz speed up only to hush Amity's many pleads. Her hand started pumping in and out faster and faster. Her mouth lock jawed from the constant tonguing but Luz didn't mind a bit especially, as she felt Amity's pussy walls start to build and her body start to quake, she started screaming,  
"Oh FUCK Luz, I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming AAHHHH!" Every word moaned, in a drawn out, pornographic howl.  
Making Amity cum by her own hand and mouth, still having her taste on her tongue, witnessing the beauty of it all and hearing her own name moaned, as her girlfriend came over and over again, screaming her name. Well it was the last thing she needed to send Luz over the edge herself. She came hard against her hand, as she repeatedly moaned,  
"Amity...."Luz drew out as she stared in the other witches eyes.  
The erotic masturbatory scene, Luz just put on in front of Amity, sent the green haired witch over the edge once again cumming hard. This time by shear allure alone. Luz coyly smiled before she climbed further up the bed and laid next to Amity, facing her. Both of them held each other, struggling to find their breath once again, as they came down from their ecstasy.  
Amity gazed at Luz as they embraced. The young witch has never been happier in her entire life but still not shaking the nagging thought in the back of her mind,  
'My parents will never approve of my relationship with Luz. I only just told them I was gay and now what? I have to tell them, I'm in love with the human witch, they both hate? Well fuck that! They don't need to know shit!' Amity smiled to herself at her own thought before saying,  
"Hell yeah!" Amity inadvertent said out loud causing Luz to stare at her puzzled before the natural witch shook her head implying it was nothing.  
Both of them smiled to each other once more before their eyes became heavy, about to let sleep take them both. They simultaneously moved closer to each other pulling their partner flush with the other and snuggling close. Amity brought her hand up to Luz cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb before saying,  
"I love you," smiling as Luz repeated the sentiment.  
'Yay!' Amity thought smiling. Before she had to reassure herself with 'Besides my parents will never find out about my relationship with Luz anyway!' Amity continued to smile to herself at the thought and from looking over at Luz, only to see her fast asleep wrapped in the green haired witches arms.  
'Yeah It's fine, Mr. and Mrs. Blight will never find out.' Was Amity's final thought, as she pulled Luz closer to her, drifting off to sleep......  
(BOOOOOM)  
Amity and Luz immediately woke from the loud explosion, as rubble and debris from the Room of Necessity door flew down around them. Amity moved in front of Luz on the bed, about to create a spell circle in defense. Just then Principal Bump walked through the hole where the door used to be.  
"People could hear you two all the way from the Grom! You two witches get dressed and come to my office." Principal Bump shouted, while uncomfortably looking at his shoes before quickly leaving.  
The two girls just sat there mortified before simultaneously saying,  
"FUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a kudos and thanks for reading!


End file.
